Containers capable of dispensing contents stored in the containers are known in the art. In certain applications, it is desired to mix separately contained materials. Containers may be constructed such that the materials are stored in separate compartments and then mixed together at a desired time. The resulting mixture is then dispensed from the container. The separately stored contents can also be dispensed separately as desired.
While such containers, according to the prior art, provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention is provided to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.